James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 9.
Here is part nine of James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Transcript *Luke Skywalker: Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. (puts on his glasses) I regret to inform you, Sire, that the princess has disappeared, only to wish if she had a diamond ring, a box of chocolates, and some flowers. Yes, I'll do it. (worried) No, I just can't. *Anakin Skywalker: (wakes up and hears a strange noise) Well? Come in. Come in! *Luke Skywalker: Your Majesty... *Anakin Skywalker: So... he's proposed already! Tell me all about it. *Luke Skywalker: Well, your Majesty-- *Anakin Skywalker: Who is she? Where does she Iive? *Luke Skywalker: Well, I didn't get a chance--- *Anakin Skywalker: No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing. *Luke Skywalker: But, but, Sire-- *Anakin Skywalker: Here, here, have a cigar. Take a few more. (laughs as he gives Luke a cigar and more cigars) ha... *Luke Skywalker: But, but, but-- *Anakin Skywalker: Better practice passing these out, eh? *Luke Skywalker: But, but, but, if you'd... only listen! *Anakin Skywalker: And for you, my friend... *Luke Skywalker: Your, Your Majesty, p-p-please. *Anakin Skywalker: a knighthood! I hereby dub you Sir... Uh... um... By the way, what title would you like? *Luke Skywalker: Your Majesty, she got away. *Anakin Skywalker: So, she got away? And if you believe that it is true, why don't you buy some... (stops, then suddenly gets red in the face, and becomes angry) She WHAT!? Why you... you... YOU TRATOR!!!! *Luke Skywalker: (nervous) Now, your Majesty. Remember. Your... your... new blood prasure. *Anakin Skywalker: (angrily takes out and ignites his blue lightsaber and swings it at Luke's cigar, which aparts) PIECE OFF!!!! *Luke Skywalker: (gasps in horror) No, Sire! No! *Anakin Skywalker: (angry) SEVERAL TIMES!!!! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE THE ENGINE ALONE!!!! *Luke Skywalker: (scared) I tried to stop her, but she vanished to that to the air! *Anakin Skywalker: (still angry) WELL I THINK THIS WON'T HELP!!!!! (he angrily force throws Luke) *Luke Skywalker: (scared) OOAAHH!! But it's true, Sire! All we have been through is finding someone going by! *Anakin Skywalker: (yells angrily) THE WHOLE THING WAS A PLOT!!!!! *Luke Skywalker: (sad and wiser) But, Spencer. He loves her. He won't rest until he finds her until he finds her. *Anakin Skywalker: (puzzled) What? What did you say? *Luke Skywalker: The prince, Sire, swears he'll marry none but the girl, who gets a diamond ring, box of chocolates, and flowers. *Anakin Skywalker: He said that, did he? (winks) Ha-ha! We've got it! (slashes the candle hanger that Luke is on before it falls down as Luke screams and hits the ground. Luke dusts himself) *Luke Skywalker: And I'm sure this plan will work after all. Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Cinderella Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts